In precision agriculture, aerial or satellite imagery may be used to capture an image of an agricultural field. More than one images are often used to capture an agricultural field, especially when using higher resolution imagery provided by aerial vehicles (e.g., drones) such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs). These multiple images may be combined using image stitching software, which may use complex image analysis and comparison algorithms to align the multiple images and generate a high-resolution, stitched output image (e.g., mosaic image) of the agricultural field. However, the algorithm for stitching is complex and time-consuming, and may require several hours of post-processing previously captured images. Additionally, errors between the output mosaic image and the field location may result in incorrect application of herbicides or pesticides. What is needed is an improved aerial imagery stitching solution.